


Bram I Am

by rubydoo_2



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, blue reveals himself, eiffel 65, more movie canon than book canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydoo_2/pseuds/rubydoo_2
Summary: Set during the Halloween party, Blue reveals his identity via karaoke.





	Bram I Am

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it’s a shitty title but i couldn’t think of anything better

The ball soars through the air and into the last remaining cup in front of Abby and Martin, the two of them swear under their breath before Martin downs the cup. Simon and i turn to each other, shouting out in celebration. The two of us hug and i notice a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as we pull apart. I dismiss it, blaming it on his inebriated state, even though I secretly wish i was the cause of it.

As the night progresses the two of us get more and more drunk. The more drinks Simon has, the more it seems like he could be flirting with me even though i’m like ninety percent sure that he’s straight.   
‘Hey Bram, I’m not sure if i told you this earlier but you look real cute in your costume’, Simon says as the two of us are watching Garrett having a shot on the karaoke machine.  
‘I’ve not told anyone this but in my head I call you Cute Bram Greenfeld’, he continues.  
I turn away from him so he can’t see the smile spreading across my face at his remark. Maybe he’s Jacques and this is his way of telling me that he knows I’m Blue. The more i think about it, the more it makes sense. Simon speaks how Jacques writes, with the sentence fragments and his overuse of the word ‘freaking’.

I turn back to him, a plan forming in my mind as i begin speaking,  
‘Do you wanna do a duet with me?’   
‘That sounds rad, what song where you thinking?’  
‘I’ll let you know once i’ve picked it, it’s a surprise for now,’  
Simon seems fine with the surprise and the two of us make our way to the now unoccupied karaoke machine. I scroll through the song selections until i find the one i want. As the music begins I pass him the second microphone and prepare myself for what i’m about to do. As he computes what song I chose he seems confused but goes along with it anyway. We get to the chorus and this is the moment i’ve been waiting for. I turn to him and make eye contact as i put all my energy into singing,  
‘ I'm Blue da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye’.   
Simon goes quiet, leaving me singing solo and i see the cogs whirring in his brain as he realises what it is that i’m trying to tell him.   
‘It’s you,’ he says quietly, ‘you’re Blue.’  
I don’t stop singing as i nod at him, confirming his statement. 

The moment the song finishes, he grabs my hand and drags me off to my bedroom. Shutting the door behind us, i walk over to my bed with him and the two of us sit down.  
‘How’d you find out i was Jacques?’ he asks me.  
‘Lots of small things, mainly how you speak the same way you write,’ I reply.  
‘No freaking way,’ he says.

Simon ends up staying over after everyone else goes home.


End file.
